<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My penpal from italy by marvelstarkermha98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760606">My penpal from italy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98'>marvelstarkermha98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>starker Prompt (requests open) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Oblivious Peter Parker, Pen Pals, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penpal/highschool au where teen tony stark from Italy and peter parker from Queens are penpals For about four years. Then suddenly peter noticed that his penpal would send gifts and flowers whenever he replied back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>starker Prompt (requests open) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My penpal from italy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomSomnia/gifts">ThatRandomSomnia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for thatrandomsomnia from Tumblr who requested Tony's from Italy and Peter's still at Queens And maybe Tony sends romantic stuff sometimes like roses and of the sorts, but Peter doesn't get the hint</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>“Aunt May, I’m home!”</b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>“Welcome home, peter! How is the sleepover with ned in his place!” Aunt may ask, walking towards her nephew from the kitchen while wiping her wet hands with a tissue.</b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>Peter was putting his shoes quickly in the shoe racket next to the door while responding to his aunt. “It was awesome, we watch star wars clone wars while eating a box of pizza that we ordered, almost complete his lego death star which is awesome, and another bunch of stuff that we until we slept a bit late” He explained fast walking to kiss his aunt on the cheek. </b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>“That’s great at least you had fun last night!”Aunt May said, happy that her nephew had a great and amazing sleepover with his best friend. Then she remembered a package that was sent to their apartment this morning. </b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>“Oh by the way. you have a package for you that was sent in this morning, I think it was from your penpal, tony from Italy. I think” Aunt may say at the right time peter gave his aunt a surprised look.</b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>“Really, its here!?” Peter exclaimed with slight excitement as received a nod from may. “That was fast, where did you put it?” He said. Aunt may softly chuckle.  </b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>Its been four years since Peter has a pen pal from Italy, name tony stark. They never saw each other face to face but they send each other letters but sent each other photos about what they look like. They told each other about their life, what are they doing, and getting to know one another. Its really sweet.</b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>“Its in your room, I bet he sent another flower, a poem, or a box of Italian chocolate to say that he likes you” She teasingly said. What she can tell in the past year,  tony stark from Italy send started to send romantic gifts to her dear nephew. </b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>Peter chuckled, swaying his head. “I don’t think he likes me in that way aunt may, he just a penpal friend who likes to send me things” He obliviously said. </b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>“A-alright” Aunt may reply before she made a low sigh. However even though his nephew’s pen pal sent him romantic stuff, her nephew doesn’t get the hint.</b><b><br/>
</b> <b><br/>
</b><b>After Peter got his information from his aunt about a package from his penpal, tony. He went straight to his room to find it the package on his bed before sitting on the bed and opened it.</b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>When Peter opened the box, he found a small teddy bear, a slightly fresh red rose, and a small letter with tony stark written on it. </b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>Peter smiled at it before taking out out the bear to hug it softly and as well as taking out the red rose to smell it. The smell of the rose was fresh and lovely as ever.</b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>Peter couldn’t help but gratefully smile at the gift that his penpal, tony is getting him from Italy. He was curious about why tony is giving gifts to him for about a year now even though they have been a pen pal for a long time.</b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>Peter slightly blushed red on his cheeks as he was thinking about it before swaying his head from his thoughts and opened it.</b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
<br/>
</b><b><em>Dear Peter,</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em>How are you? For me, I am doing great in a lovely summer in Italy. How are the gifts I have sent you? I know I am giving you gifts and lovely flowers every time I send you a letter. For about a year until now, I tried to stop writing you back however I couldn’t since...well...because I am in love with you. Like really love in love not just friends or penpals but it became so much more for me. </em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em>I fell in love with you because your cute, sweet, and smart</em></b><b><em>! I keep on arguing to myself my feelings to you every time I get a letter from you! I want to stop myself from getting on a plane to Queens, new york, and heading to your place so I can kiss you, you adorable bean! </em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em>But I understand if you don’t feel the same because maybe your straight and feel disgusted at me that I am confessing my love to you as a man! I understand if you don’t want to reply to me back or reject me, its your choice….peter</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em>From </em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em>Tony<br/></em></b>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am leaving it as ambiguous so its to up to you to decide about what peter is going to do and what he feels about tony! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>